vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Originals
The Originals ist ein Spin-Off der Serie Vampire Diaries, das von The CW porduziert wird. Als Backdoor-Pilot für die Ablegerserie diente eine Episode der Mutterserie, die am 25. April 2013 ausgestrahlt wurde. Aufgrund der guten Quoten bei US-Ausstrahlung wurde die Ablegerserie von The CW in das Donnerstagsprogramm im Herbst 2013 aufgenommen. Ab dem 3. Oktober wird The Originals jeweils direkt nach einer Folge The Vampire Diaries ausgestrahlt. Mindestens 13 weitere Episoden werden produziert. Im Mittelpunkt der Handlung steht Klaus (gespielt von Joseph Morgan) und seine Familie, die Urvampire (The Originals). Produktion Warner Bros. Television bereitet mit Bonanza Productions und Alloy Entertainment die Produktion eines Vampire Diaries Spin-Off vor, das den Titel "The Originals" trägt. In Los Angeles und New York wurde bereits mit den Casting zur Serie begonnen und nach Schauspielern gesucht, die eine Hexe (16 Jahre), eine Studentin (Anfang 20), die von der französische Geschichte New Orleans fasziniert ist, eine weitere Hexe (späte 20er, frühe 30er) und Klaus' diabolischen Schützling Marcel (zwischen 25 und 30). Drehbeginn für den Backdoor-Pilot ist der 6. März 2013 und findet in New Orleans und Atlanta statt. Julie Plec wird das Drehbuch zur Episde verfassen. Sie wird auch als designierte Showrunner für das Spin-Off gehandelt. Hintergrund Klaus kehrt in dieser Episode zurück nach New Orleans, eine Stadt, die er seinerzeit mitgegründet hat und die als Schmelztiegel für übernatürliche Wesen wie Vampire, Werwölfe, Hexen und Co. bekannt ist. Dort trifft Klaus auf Marcel, einen früheren Schützling, der als „teuflisch“ beschrieben wird. Auch Phoebe Tonkin, die in „The Vampire Diaries“ das Werwolf-Mädchen Hayley mimt, wird ebenfalls eine Hauptrolle übernehmen. Charaktere Niklaus Klaus ist gezwungen nach New Orleans zurückzukehren, weil dort eine Verschwörung gegen ihn im Gange ist. Er will die Drahtzieher bestrafen und trifft dabei auf Marcel. Neben der eigentlichen Handlung wird es auch einen Flashback in den Gründertage von New Orleans geben, welcher den Einfluss von Klaus auf die Geschichte der Stadt näher erklärt. Marcel Marcel ist ein Vampir, der von Klaus erschaffen wurde. Von ihm hat er alles gelernt und ist mittlerweile zum Herrscher der Stadt aufgestiegen. Er kontrolliert die übernatürliche Gesellschaft, für die er die Regeln aufstellt. Das Wiedersehen mit seinem Schöpfer Klaus verläuft daher angespannt, denn Klaus bedroht Marcels Stellung. Folgt man den Äußerung von Julie Plec wird Marcel einen ähnlichen Charakter wie Damon Salvatore aufweisen. Er wird als gefährlich und diabolisch beschrieben, ein Vampir, der weiß wie man feiert und seine Existenz voll auskostet. Elijah Durch Deadline Hollywood ist bekannt, das Elijah zum Cast des Spin-Offs gehören wird. Damit wird Daniel Gillies neben seiner Arbeit bei der Serie "Saving Hope" auch bei dem möglichen Ableger von Vampire Diaries eine Hauptrolle übernehmen. Sein Charakter ist noch immer darum bemüht seinen Bruder auf den rechten Weg zu bringen, allerdings muss er sich dafür mit Marcels Feinden verbünden, um ihn und Klaus in die Schranken zu weisen.00 Rebekah Nach schwierigen Vertragsverhandlungen gibt es nun eine offizielle Bestätigung, wonach auch Claire Holt in ihrer Rolle als Rebekah zum Hauptcast gehören wird. Durch ihre Zusage zum Spin-Off sind nun alle noch existierenden Urvampire in der möglichen Serie eingebunden. Hayley Hayley wird als Teil eines großen Geheimnisses beschrieben, dass für eine Überraschung sorgen wird. Sie ist außerdem schwanger von Klaus. Es ist nicht bekannt, was das Kind sein wird (Vampir, Werwolf oder Hybrid), dennoch wird vermutet, dass es ein Werwolf wird, da es die Werwolfseite von Klaus war die diese Schwangerschaft ermöglichte. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson (1/14) * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson (1/14) * Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson (1/14) * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley (1/14) * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel (1/14) * Leah Pipes als Camille (1/14) * Daniella Pineda als Sophie Deveraux (1/14) * Danielle Campbell als Davina (0/14) * ______ als Sabrine (0/14) * als Josh (0/14) * ______ als Katie (0/14) Episodenliste Trailer full|center|500 px Comic Con 2013 Trailer thumb|center|500px Trivia * Die noch unausgestrahlte Version der Pilotepisode hat eine komplett andere Endszene. * Es ist das zweite Mal, dass Claire Holt und Phoebe Tonkin gemeinsam zur Hauptbesetzung in einer Serie gehören, zuvor in H2O – Plötzlich Meerjungfrau. * Die Dreharbeiten für die The Orignals begannen am 08.07.2013. * Laut Julie werden wir Kol in Flashbacks wiedersehen. * Julie sagt es wird ein Kampf der Geister zwischen Marcel und Klaus werden. *Die Schreiber von The Originals haben über Twitter am 15. Juli mitgeteilt, dass The Originals Staffel 1 Folge 2 noch vor der 1. Folge gedreht wird. *Die Folge 1x03 wird den Titel ''Tangled Up in Blue tragen. ''Dies ist angelehnt an einen Song von Bob Dylan. Produzenten * Julie Plec (Showrunner) * Leslie Morgenstein und Gina Girolamo (Ausführende Produzenten) Galerie Originalslogo.jpg The-Originals-the-vampire-diaries-1.jpg TheOriginalsCast1.png TheOriginalsDanielGillies1.png The-Original-Family.jpg the_originals_promo_poster_by_ryodambar-d5vam49.jpg 733745_355755424528623_747192035_n.png the-originals-poster-fanart.jpg the-originals.jpg 923103_519235488140167_1520814521_n.png the originals11.jpg 20130518 22 13195 orig2.jpg To 1x03 tangled up in blue.jpg TO-banner.png TOneu.png To.PNG Diskussion Siehe Blog: ''"Vampire Diaries Spin-off", '' Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Staffeln